<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exes and Foam by Pidgeapodge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055401">Exes and Foam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeapodge/pseuds/Pidgeapodge'>Pidgeapodge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Kids, Dealing with exes, F/M, Girl Power, Persistent ex, Spoilers from comics!!!, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, creative solutions, strong independent woman who don't need no man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeapodge/pseuds/Pidgeapodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka visits Kyoshi Island to spend Kyoshi Day with Suki. They look forward to spending time together, but neither of them could predict that a former boyfriend of Suki's would show up. What can Suki do to get out of this (incredibly weird) situation?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exes and Foam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, according to the Avatar fandom wiki, Suki apparently dated the Foaming Mouth Guy before, but did not like talking about it. I decided to fill in the blanks.</p><p>I hope I did these wonderful characters justice! Suki is my favorite character in ATLA, and I love her relationship with Sokka so much! I tried my best, but I actually watched the series for the first time just recently!</p><p>I hope you enjoy this! Please review! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sokka!"</p><p>Usually, Sokka was the one to shout Suki's name and run up to her, but he didn't mind the change in routine. He usually called her name out because he was happy to see her, and now, he was happy to hear her voice.</p><p>"Suki!" Sokka dropped his bags on the ramp leading from the boat to the pier and ran down to embrace Suki. Suki ran towards him at the same time, and when they connected, they spun around, hugging each other.</p><p>The pair stopped turning and held each other for a few more seconds before finally separating. Suki stepped back and looked at Sokka.</p><p>He looked good. He had grown a little taller, and his smile was as goofy and infectious as ever. The sides of his head were shaved short, while the longer hair on top of his head was pulled back in the "warrior's wolf tail" style he liked.</p><p>Sokka took Suki in, too. It had been a few months since they had last seen each other in person, and she was as beautiful as the last time he had seen her. She wore her full Kyoshi Warrior uniform, complete with her fierce-looking white, red, and black face paint. Her smile was as sweet and infectious as ever, and she looked a little taller than the last time he'd seen her, too. Sokka was always amazed that she managed to cover her face and neck in face paint, yet not even a speck got in her auburn-brown hair.</p><p>"It's so great to see you again, Sokka!" Suki spoke first. "I really missed you."</p><p>"I missed you too! Everything's just way less awesome without you! Did you get my letters?"</p><p>Suki chuckled. Every week, Sokka would send a letter using the messenger hawk he had bought in the Fire Nation, Hawky. Not only had she received all his letters, she kept them all in the drawer by her bedside. She didn't feel the need to tell Sokka that particular detail, though.</p><p>"Of course, Sokka, didn't you get my replies?"</p><p>Sokka had. He actually pasted her reply letters in a scrapbook that he kept under his pillow, but Suki didn't need to know that particular detail.</p><p>"Of course I did!"</p><p>Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of someone tripping over something on the boat's ramp, followed by a splash.</p><p>Sokka turned around at the noise and gasped. "My bags!" he cried.</p><p>"That's what you get for leaving them there!" said the man who tripped over them. The man got up from the ramp, rubbing his arm.</p><p>Sokka wasted no time. He ran and immediately jumped into the water. The man who had tripped stepped onto the pier just as Sokka's splash came up, soaking him.</p><p>"Gah!" cried the man.</p><p>Suki laughed.</p><p>"Hey, um, Suki? A little help?"</p><p>Suki strolled to the edge of the pier and knelt down. "How's the water?"</p><p>Sokka tread the water, trying to keep hold of his floating luggage. He smiled embarrassedly at Suki.</p><p>Suki chuckled again. This boy came up with several plans that helped defeat Ozai and the Fire Nation, but sometimes, he was still an idiot.</p><p><em>Oh well,</em> she thought, <em>he's MY idiot.</em></p><hr/><p>Once she fished Sokka out of the water, the two walked into Suki's village on Kyoshi Island. People everywhere were putting up decorations. Lanterns, paper cuttings, ribbons, all in honor of Avatar Kyoshi.</p><p>"Are Aang and Katara coming for Kyoshi Day?" asked Suki.</p><p>Sokka shook his still dripping head. "No. They're caught up in some meeting with the Earth King all week. And Toph's too busy with her metalbending academy, but I think she already told you."</p><p>"Yeah, I already knew about Toph not being able to make it. That's a shame about Aang and Katara, though. I love Katara, and it would be cool if Aang could come, since Avatar Kyoshi is one of his past lives."</p><p>Sokka shrugged. "Duty calls. Speaking of, I thought you and the other Kyoshi Warriors were busy being Zuko's bodyguards. Did he give you time off?"</p><p>Suki grinned. "Even better, he's here to celebrate Kyoshi Day with us!"</p><p>Sokka's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "What? The <em>Fire Lord</em> is here to celebrate Kyoshi Day?"</p><p>Suki nodded. "Ursa, Kiyi, and Noren are here too!"</p><p>"No Iroh?"</p><p>"Iroh is serving as Fire Lord while Zuko's away. He did send lots of tea, though."</p><p>Sokka smiled. He followed Suki as she led him to the inn where he'd be staying. It was the same one where he, Aang, and Katara had stayed the first time they came to Kyoshi Island.</p><p>As they began climbing the stairs, they heard the <em>pitter-patter</em> of tiny feet in the upstairs hallway. A little round face with brown eyes and brown hair appeared at the top of the stairs.</p><p>"Suki! Sokka!" she shouted.</p><p>"Hi, Kiyi!" said Sokka.</p><p>"Kiyi, get back here! Don't bother the other guests!"</p><p>"But Dad, it's Sokka and Suki!"</p><p>Sokka and Suki made their way to the top of the stairs and knelt down to hug Kiyi.</p><p>"It's great to see you again, Kiyi! How've you been?"</p><p>He released Kiyi from the hug and she began bouncing up and down. "Super good! Zuzu's been helping me practice firebending, and I'm learning super fast! Oh, and yesterday, something really funny happened!"</p><p>At this moment, Zuko and his stepfather Noren walked into the hallway. Zuko immediately strode over to Sokka to greet him.</p><p>"Um, Sokka, why are you and Kiyi all wet?"</p><p>Sokka looked down at himself. "Whoops, I guess I forgot. My luggage took a fall in the harbor, and, well, I jumped in to get it out."</p><p>Noren looked down at his daughter. "But, why are you wet?"</p><p>Kiyi giggled and smiled. "Because I gave Sokka a hug!"</p><p>The group laughed and together walked into the room that Sokka would be staying in. It was spacious enough for them all to stand comfortably, as Sokka put down his bags. He began to unpack and hang his waterlogged clothes on the balcony clothesline.</p><p>"So, Kiyi, you said you saw something super funny? What was it?" asked Sokka.</p><p>"So, yesterday, when we all came, there was a big crowd to see us. And that usually happens, because Zuzu's the Fire Lord. But then one guy started freaking out, and he started waving his hands all over, and then his mouth got foamy, and he fainted! And Zuzu ran over to make sure that guy was okay!"</p><p>As Kiyi described the scene, Suki quietly sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, while Sokka started laughing.</p><p>"Kiyi!" said Noren. "That poor man might have been sick! It's not nice to laugh when others are hurt!"</p><p>It was hard for Noren to make his point when that was exactly what Sokka was doing.</p><p>"Oh, I love that guy!" said Sokka, wiping a tear from his eye.</p><p>Kiyi abruptly turned to Sokka. "You know him?"</p><p>Sokka chuckled a bit more. "Well, not really. But I've seen him. When we came to Kyoshi Island and Aang revealed he was the Avatar, he did the same thing. Then later, Katara and I came alone, and he thought Aang was there, and he did it again! But when we said Aang wasn't there, he just got up, wiped off his mouth, and ran away!" Sokka started laughing again at the memory. "Oh, I love that foaming mouth guy!"</p><p>"Is he… okay?" asked Zuko.</p><p>"He's fine. Don't worry about him," said Suki. Sokka detected a tense edge to her voice.</p><p>"Suki, is everything okay?" he asked.</p><p>Suki nodded. "Everything's fine. I'd just… prefer not to talk about that guy. I'd be happy to introduce you guys to things that actually make our island proud, like—"</p><p>"Like the Kyoshi Warriors?" Kiyi interrupted.</p><p>Suki crossed her arms and nodded, grinning. "If you'd like. "</p><p>Kiyi started bouncing again. "Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She looked to Noren. "Please, Dad? The Kyoshi Warriors are so cool and pretty and I wanna see them practice!"</p><p>"There's no safer place on the island than with a bunch of Kyoshi Warriors," said Suki.</p><p>Noren laughed and held up his hands to calm Kiyi down. "Of course, Kiyi. Have fun."</p><p>"Yay!" Kiyi ran out of the room, Suki following behind her.</p><p>Suki looked over her shoulder. "Coming?"</p><p>"Yes please!" said Sokka. He followed them out of the room, while Zuko and Noren stayed back, wanting to relax.</p><p>Sokka caught up with Kiyi and Suki. Joining hands, they all began walking to the Kyoshi Warriors' Dojo together.</p><p>Kiyi looked up at Suki. "Your makeup is super pretty."</p><p>"Thank you! When we get there, would you like me to show you how to put it on?"</p><p>Kiyi nodded vigourously.</p><p>The dojo was very close to the inn, and it was right ahead of them when they heard someone calling Suki's name.</p><p>"Suki! Suki!"</p><p>Sokka and Kiyi turned around, wondering what it was. Maybe someone was in danger and needed the Kyoshi Warriors?</p><p>Suki, meanwhile, continued facing away, closed her eyes, and lowered her head, sighing. "No…" she muttered. She recognized that voice.</p><p>A man in blue ran towards them. His long hair was pulled into a thick ponytail in the back, but left loose and cut to about cheekbone length on the sides. He had large, wild eyes, and a blue headband. His pupils were so dilated that Sokka and Kiyi couldn't even see what color his eyes were. He seemed vaguely familiar to Sokka, and he was calling out Suki's name.</p><p>"Suki! Suki! Wait!"</p><p>Suki took a deep breath, when Kiyi tugged on her skirt.</p><p>"Suki! Foaming Mouth Guy is calling your name!"</p><p>Once Kiyi said it, Sokka recognized him. Foaming Mouth Guy looked a bit different when he wasn't… foaming at the mouth.</p><p>"Suki!"</p><p>Taking a deep breath once more, and trying to remind herself to be courteous, Suki turned around.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Foaming Mouth Guy slid onto both knees as he approached them, coming to a stop right in front of Suki. Once he stopped, he whipped out a single red flower with white marks on the inside of the petals and held it out to her.</p><p>"Suki! Please, be my date to the Kyoshi Day festival tomorrow! I would be honored to have you by my side!"</p><p>Sokka's mouth dropped open at this. Someone was asking his girlfriend on a date? And that someone was Foaming Mouth Guy, of all people?</p><p>Suki looked irritated. "No, sorry. I already have a boyfriend." She began to turn away, but Foaming Mouth Guy grabbed her hand.</p><p>"Please! I have to have you back!"</p><p>Sokka's lower jaw dropped so far it might as well have fallen off. He felt so bewildered, soon <em>he</em> might start foaming at the mouth before fainting.</p><p>"What?" screeched Sokka. "<em>Back</em>? He said he wants you <em>back</em>? As in, you two have previously gone out before?" Sokka couldn't imagine Foaming Mouth Guy with Suki. Honestly, he couldn't imagine him with anyone, at all.</p><p>Suki grimaced and wrenched her hand away from Foaming Mouth Guy.</p><p>"No. I'm not some prize that you can win back just because you want it. And what part of 'I already have a boyfriend' didn't you understand?"</p><p>"Please! Suki! My life is nothing without you!"</p><p>"Oh, grow up! Come on, Kiyi, Sokka. Let's go!"</p><p>They turned away from the weird, kneeling person, and were about to reach the dojo when Suki felt a hand grab her shoulder.</p><p>"Suki—"</p><p>Foaming Mouth Guy did not get a chance to finish whatever he was going to say, because Suki immediately grabbed his arm and pivoted. Getting a grip on both his forearm and bicep, she flipped Foaming Mouth Guy over her head and straight onto the ground.</p><p>"Oof!" he cried out.</p><p>Suki leaned down close to his face.</p><p>"Listen up. We. Are. Over. If you try to follow me into that dojo, I personally guarantee that me or any of my girls will reply with force. <em>Excessive</em> force. Got it?"</p><p>Foaming Mouth Guy nodded weakly, trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of him. Suki left him on the ground, grabbed Sokka and Kiyi's hands, and marched them into the dojo.</p><p>Once they were inside and out of Foaming Mouth Guy's sight, Suki let go of their hands and breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to Sokka and Kiyi.</p><p>"I'm sorry you guys had to see that. I… I don't like to talk about him."</p><p>Sokka held up his hands. "Wait. Wait a minute. You're telling me that you went out with <em>Foaming Mouth Guy</em>?"</p><p>Suki nodded, biting her lower lip.</p><p>Sokka struggled to find the words to say. He settled on sputtering out, "How?!"</p><p>Suki shrugged and looked at the ground. "Well, um… It's really embarrassing. We were just kids, only like eleven or twelve. We occasionally saw each other around, and I thought he was cute, so one day I asked if he'd be my boyfriend, and he said yes."</p><p>Kiyi gasped. "Did you guys kiss?"</p><p>Suki chuckled a little and looked at Kiyi. "Um, actually, no. In fact, we didn't really do anything most of the time we were together. And any time we did do something, I was always the one to initiate. He never suggested <em>anything</em> to do at all."</p><p>"Sounds like a swell guy," said Sokka.</p><p>Even through the white makeup, Sokka could see Suki blushing. "Well, yeah, after a year and a half of this, I broke up with him. I couldn't be the only one putting something in a relationship, and he didn't seem to want to be with me based on how he acted. He, uh, didn't take it well."</p><p>"Did he start foaming at the mouth?" asked Sokka.</p><p>Suki looked up and thought for a second. "Actually, no. The first time I ever saw that happen was when Aang visited Kyoshi Island the first time. I think it only happens when he's super excited about something." She shook her head. "Anyway, he started crying and begging me not to go. I felt so bad for him, I didn't break up then. But after another few months, I just couldn't take being the only one to initiate everything, and I called it off again. For real, this time."</p><p>"Wow, I'm… I'm sorry you went through all that…" said Sokka, as Kiyi stepped up to hug Suki.</p><p>Suki shook her head as she leaned down to hug Kiyi. "No, it's fine. It helped me realize that I should be my own person, not settling down just to make others happy. The only problem is that he keeps asking me out all the time. Honestly, after spending so long in the Fire Nation, I actually almost forgot about it."</p><p>Kiyi released Suki from the hug, and Sokka stepped in to take her place. He hugged Suki close, rubbing the back of her head.</p><p>"Let's get to sparring. I know that'll cheer you up."</p><p>Kiyi started tugging on one of Suki's hands. "Ooh, ooh, you said you'd show me how to do the Kyoshi Warrior makeup!"</p><p>Suki released Sokka and knelt down next to the young girl. "Yes, I did promise that, didn't I?" she said, smiling.</p><p>Suki took Kiyi over to the changing room. She tried to find a suitable kimono for Kiyi to wear, but the youngest Kyoshi Warrior recruits were eight years old and Kiyi was only six. After even the smallest uniforms proved to be too big, Suki gave up and decided to focus on the makeup.</p><p>As she showed Kiyi in the mirror how to apply the makeup properly, Suki told Kiyi about how Avatar Kyoshi created Kyoshi Island by separating her village from the mainland using earthbending, in order to protect it from the clutches of the evil Chin the Conqueror. She also told Kiyi how Avatar Kyoshi taught the women of Kyoshi Island how to fight and defend themselves from troublemakers who came into port. Those women became the first Kyoshi Warriors, and from then on they would honor Avatar Kyoshi by wearing the same clothes and theatrical makeup that she did.</p><p>"Wow, Avatar Kyoshi sounds really cool!" said Kiyi, as she tried to follow Suki's example and apply the red over her eyelid.</p><p>"She really was cool. She defeated Chin the Conqueror, created the Kyoshi Warriors, and used her bending to break a whole island off of a continent! Be careful, don't poke your eye!" Suki helped guide Kiyi's brush, so that the strokes were straight and graceful.</p><p>Just as Suki was finishing the makeup and explaining the symbolism of the various parts of the Kyoshi Warrior uniform, several other Kyoshi Warriors came into the changing room.</p><p>"Suki, your ex is outside," said Rin, a tall girl with black hair.</p><p>"Rin, Sokka's not my ex. We're still together."</p><p>"Not him, I mean your actual ex. He's hanging around the dojo, like he's waiting for you. It's really creeping me out."</p><p>Suki stood up abruptly and marched out of the changing room. In the main fighting area, Sokka was practicing swordplay with Hina, a warrior with a very round face, using wooden katanas.</p><p>"Hey Suki, ready to get going?" asked Sokka, not taking his eyes off of Hina. Master Piandao trained him well, to be always aware of his opponent. He and Hina paused for a second, before Sokka lunged forward, slashing with his katana. Hina easily parried and tried to jab at Sokka, who jumped back out of range.</p><p>"Not just yet, Sokka, I have something to take care of first." Suki stormed out of the dojo, and sure enough, there was her ex-boyfriend, waiting outside of the dojo.</p><p>"Suki! I knew you'd come out at some point! Please!" He began walking towards Suki, but stopped when she drew her very real, very sharp, very metal katana from its scabbard.</p><p>"I'm not playing around. Leave, now," said Suki.</p><p>"Please, I have to get you back! I have to!"</p><p>He took another step forward, and Suki raised her katana, pointing it straight at him.</p><p>"Get. Away. From. Me."</p><p>He gulped and ran away from the dojo.</p><p>Suki turned around and went back inside.</p><hr/><p>Suki did have a good sparring session with Sokka and the other warriors, and she did have fun teaching Kiyi some basic moves, but she couldn't get her ex out of the back of her mind. Namely, she was worried he would still be waiting outside of the dojo.</p><p>Fortunately for her, he was nowhere to be found on their way back to the inn. Once they were back, Kiyi went back to her family and she and Sokka went back to his room.</p><p>"You okay, Suki? You seem a bit on edge."</p><p>Suki sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I wanted to have a nice time with you, and now I have to worry about my creepy ex harassing us."</p><p>"Can't you just throw that guy to the Unagi? I mean, you are a Kyoshi Warrior!"</p><p>"I don't want to abuse my abilities as a Kyoshi Warrior just because I don't like someone!"</p><p>Sokka shrugged. "The way I see it, he's becoming an actual problem. He could probably use some sense beat into him. It worked on me!"</p><p>Suki chuckled. She remembered when she had first met Sokka, he was even more insufferable than her ex. He was a cocky, chauvinistic pig. Who could have guessed that after being beat in a sparring session once, Sokka would have come back with a humbler attitude and <em>begged</em> to be trained by the Kyoshi Warriors?</p><p>"Maybe you're right. Still, it feels kind of weird to beat up people I've known for so long. I had just met you at the time."</p><p>Sokka walked over to Suki and rubbed her shoulders. "Still, you gotta do something to make this guy go away. Otherwise, he'll keep trying. And of course, I'd be happy to help, if you'd like."</p><p>Suki just nodded.</p><hr/><p>The next day, Suki went over to the inn to have breakfast with Sokka, Zuko, and company. Kiyi was especially excited to see her arrive.</p><p>"Suki! Suki! Wow, you're so pretty, even without your makeup!"</p><p>Suki hadn't dressed in her Kyoshi Warrior uniform yet, simply wanting to enjoy breakfast.</p><p>"Thank you, Kiyi! You're as pretty as a princess, too!"</p><p>"Thanks! I mean, I think I <em>am</em> a princess, because Zuzu is Fire Lord, but I dunno, because we have different dads…"</p><p>Zuko's mother, Ursa, came over and picked Kiyi up. "You'll always be my little princess, Kiyi."</p><p>At that moment, Zuko and Sokka came into the dining room. Noren was already seated at the table, and everybody sat down to eat.</p><p>"So today is the day that Kyoshi made Kyoshi Island?" Kiyi asked.</p><p>Suki piled some more cabbage wraps onto her plate. "Mm-hm. Just as Chin the Conqueror tried to take over Kyoshi's home of Yokoya Port, she entered the Avatar State, separated the peninsula from the mainland, and brought it all the way here. And that's how Kyoshi Island was made."</p><p>Sokka took another bite from his breakfast. "Funny, a couple years ago Aang, Katara and I got stuck in Chin Village on this same day. They thought Chin was a hero and hated the Avatar for killing him. Katara and I came back to Kyoshi Island to find evidence that Avatar Kyoshi <em>didn't</em> kill Chin to clear her, and Aang's, name. We found all this evidence that she couldn't have possibly killed Chin, until…"</p><p>"Until?" prompted Suki.</p><p>"Until Kyoshi's spirit herself manifests during the trial, and literally says 'I killed Chin the Conqueror.' And then she tells us how! Like, the entire point was proving she and Aang innocent, and she just admits it! It all worked out fine, though, Aang just got community service."</p><p>The group laughed as Sokka explained the absurdity of the whole affair.</p><p>"Wait, now I'm curious… how exactly did Kyoshi kill Chin the Conqueror?" asked Suki. "All I knew was that she defeated him."</p><p>"Um, I'm not sure if this is appropriate for Kiyi…" Ursa said nervously.</p><p>"Actually, it's fine, don't worry" said Sokka through a mouthful of breakfast. "When she separated Kyoshi Island from the mainland, Chin was standing too close to the cliff she made, and it crumbled up underneath him. If he had just taken one step back, he would have lived! That's the craziest part, Kyoshi didn't really kill Chin!"</p><p>"Personally, I don't see the difference," said Zuko. "She created the circumstances for him to die, and he died, so she does kind of have the blame for it."</p><p>Suki chuckled as Sokka and Zuko began to debate the morality of Kyoshi's actions. Something told her that Kyoshi wouldn't have cared much, considering she herself admitted to killing Chin. Suki took another cabbage wrap from the plate in the table's center.</p><hr/><p>The Kyoshi Day festival wouldn't kick off until late afternoon, so Suki and Sokka took a nice walk around the village. Suki still wasn't wearing her Kyoshi Warrior uniform, waiting to change until the festival. As she and Sokka strolled around, she thought how nice it might be to take a quick trip to the beach with him.</p><p>Then, she saw <em>him</em>. Her ex.</p><p>Sokka gently took her arm. "Foaming Mouth Guy alert. Let's get outta here before—"</p><p>"Suki! Suki!"</p><p>Suki and Sokka groaned.</p><p>Foaming Mouth Guy ran up to Suki, once again sliding down on his knees and grabbing her hands. He was much less gentle than Sokka was when he held her hands, Suki noticed.</p><p>"Suki, please we have to get back together!"</p><p>"Um, hello, current boyfriend right here!" said Sokka.</p><p>"I've got this, Sokka," Suki said to him. She turned to her ex and wrenched her hands out of his grasp. "How many times have I told you already? We're over."</p><p>Suki's ex shuffled forward on his knees. "Please, please, you have to get back together with me. You have to. I'm won't take 'no' for an answer."</p><p>"Then how about this for an answer?" Suki grabbed her ex by the collar and whirled around, slamming his back against an adjacent wall. She slipped a metal war fan out of her belt (she always kept at least one on her person, in uniform or not) and held it in a threatening stance.</p><p>Her ex gulped.</p><p>"You will stay away from me, my boyfriend, and my friends. You will not talk to us. If you see us during the Kyoshi Day activities, you will steer clear. Or else, I'll kick your sorry butt into the Spirit World so that Kyoshi herself can give you a proper smack-down. Do you hear me?"</p><p>Suki's ex gulped again, eyes on the glinting metal fan. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. However, he looked Suki in the eye and gave a pitiful chuckle.</p><p>"I'll make you mine someday, Suki…"</p><p>Suki growled and hefted him up by the collar even higher on the wall. She heard Sokka unsheathe his boomerang. Then, she heard a familiar voice call her name.</p><p>"Suki? What's going on, are you okay?"</p><p>Suki's ex's eyes widened as Fire Lord Zuko himself approached them. Suki felt him writhe under her grip.</p><p>"Hashah… Zassa… Firelrd… Hana… Zuko… Whamma…" Suki's ex's voice got higher and higher the more worked up he got.</p><p>Zuko cocked his head, recognizing the man from his arrival. "Foaming Mouth Guy?"</p><p>Suki's ex freaked out. He thrashed his limbs, but Suki held him fast to the wall.</p><p>"Haaaah! Haaaah! Haaah!" he cried out, foam bubbling up in his mouth, until suddenly, he fainted. Suki let go of his collar and allowed him to flump to the ground.</p><p>Sokka and Suki both turned to Zuko. "Thanks, Zuko," said Sokka. "That took care of <em>that</em> problem!"</p><p>"Uh… you're welcome, I guess?" Zuko looked very confused.</p><p>Suki crossed her arms. "This problem isn't solved forever. You heard him, Sokka, I put a war fan in his face and he still didn't give up."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I have no idea what's going on, what happened?" asked Zuko.</p><p>Suki rubbed her arm. "Well, it's kind of embarrassing, but… this guy… is my ex."</p><p>Zuko's good eye widened. "Ah."</p><p>Sokka took over explaining. "And apparently, this jerkbender won't leave her alone, even though she can totally kick his butt."</p><p>Zuko's eye narrowed this time. "I see."</p><p>Suki huffed. "And now I don't know what to do. Threatening him doesn't work, and it's not like we can ask Zuko to third wheel for us all day!"</p><p>Sokka turned to Zuko. "I mean, would you mind?"</p><p>"I don't think that'll solve the underlying problem, Sokka," said Zuko.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right."</p><p>"I just wish there was something I could do to keep him away forever!" said Suki.</p><p>Sokka looked at the fainted man on the ground, then looked over and saw a pole for an awning in front of some market booth. The pole went all the way into the ground.</p><p>"I mean, we could tie him to that." Sokka pointed at the awning pole.</p><p>Suki looked in the direction Sokka was pointing. She sighed, then shrugged. "Might as well keep him out of my hair for a few more hours."</p><hr/><p>Suki, Sokka, and Zuko sat in Sokka's room, trying to brainstorm ideas for keeping Suki's ex away.</p><p>They couldn't count on Zuko making him pass out again. They couldn't count on her ex staying tied up by the awning. They couldn't count on threats of physical violence. Suki even doubted how effective actually <em>using</em> physical violence was. She already flipped and slammed him into several surfaces, and he remained undeterred. Maybe he enjoyed the pain, like some kind of masochist?</p><p>Suki didn't know what to do. She appreciated Sokka and Zuko's help, but she also wanted to handle this on her own somehow. If Aang were there, his presence alone could probably put her ex out of commission for the whole festival. He was the biggest Avatar fanboy she knew.</p><p>Soon, the time came for Suki to change into her Kyoshi Warrior uniform. Although she would be on the lookout for any troublemakers, she looked forward to spending an evening with Sokka. Maybe they could even dance.</p><p>That is, if her ex didn't get in the way.</p><p>She wished he would just disappear entirely. Then she could enjoy herself without his pathetic groveling to come back to him.</p><p><em>I mean, seriously, he never did anything in our relationship!</em> thought Suki. <em>Sokka and I have saved each other on multiple occasions… what does he have to offer, other than having a conniption every time he sees a famous person?</em></p><p>Suki painted her face before putting on her green kimono, black leather armor, and golden headpiece signifying her as the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. She usually felt powerful in her uniform, but the effect was muted now while she tried to figure out a solution.</p><p>Did she really need to break some of his bones or punch out his teeth for him to get the message? She could take out enemies and threats all day, but she was never this brutal, or up against something this personal. Her way of fighting generally was using her opponent's momentum against himself.</p><p>And of course, in this situation not only was her opponent persistent, but he was such a wimp that she'd have to be the momentum. And could she really justify beating someone bloody if he wasn't threatening her life, even if she really wanted to?</p><p>Suddenly, Suki gained a whole new level of sympathy for Aang when he had to face potentially killing Ozai. Her problem was much smaller, and yet she still felt conflicted and unsure.</p><p>Checking the mirror one last time, she left her room and went to meet up with Sokka.</p><p>Outside, the festivity was in the air as the festival was due to start soon. Suki walked into the town square, near the large statue of Avatar Kyoshi, when she heard her name being called.</p><p>"Suki! Suki!"</p><p>She turned in the direction of the sound, and smiled to see Sokka waving to her. She ran up to him and gave him a small peck.</p><p>"Ready for the festival?" he asked.</p><p>"As long as you-know-who doesn't show up, I'll be good," said Suki, trying to push down her nervousness. She looked at Sokka with a teasing smile. "I can't wait to see how good a dancer you are."</p><p>Sokka nodded, then looked at her with a question in his eye. "You know, it's funny."</p><p>"What is?" asked Suki.</p><p>"Even though he's been causing so much trouble, you never told me his name. I just think of him as 'Foaming Mouth Guy.'"</p><p>"Oh," said Suki. "I mean, I'm not sure how important it is, since I want him to leave us alone, but his name is—"</p><p>"Suki! Hi!" said Kiyi as she ran up to the couple. Ursa had managed to find a tailor to make Kiyi a replica Kyoshi Warrior kimono that actually fit. Suki chuckled seeing Kiyi's makeup, which she insisted doing herself; it was shakier and less elegant than Suki's, but the spirit was definitely there.</p><p>"Well, what do we have here? Another brave warrior?" said Suki, putting her hands on her hips and pretending to look surprised.</p><p>Kiyi flipped open her fans—normal ones, not war fans—and took a stance. She observed the Kyoshi Warriors well, her form was almost perfect.</p><p>Suki and Sokka clapped for the little warrior, who stood up straight and bowed to them. Ursa was trailing behind, chuckling quietly at Kiyi's enjoyment of her costume. Kiyi turned around and faced her mom.</p><p>"Mommy, where's Zuzu?"</p><p>"I think he's over by the food stands. Shall we go look for him?"</p><p>"Yes, please!"</p><p>Ursa and Kiyi left, hand in hand, to find Zuko.</p><p>"Actually, I'm gonna go with them. See you in a bit?" said Sokka.</p><p>"Alright. Remember, we're gonna dance!"</p><p>"I didn't forget!" Sokka gave Suki a quick kiss on the lips and hurried off after Ursa and Kiyi.</p><p>Suki grinned, watching her boyfriend wander off in search of food. She started feeling antsy, however, and looked around to make sure her ex wasn't approaching.</p><p>She couldn't see him anywhere. Suki breathed a sigh of relief, but she still felt wound up. She started walking around the perimeter of the festival, keeping an eye out and making sure nothing went wrong.</p><p>In the village square, around the great Kyoshi statue, musicians played music and people danced. Suki spotted a few other Kyoshi Warriors among the people. Some were eating food, some were talking to friends, and some were dancing with partners. All of them were keeping an eye out for troublemakers, and a few were patrolling the perimeter just like Suki was.</p><p>"Hey, Suki, would you like a—woah!"</p><p>Suki jumped at the voice and whipped around, war fans at the ready. A surprised looking Zuko was standing there with two plates of food, holding one of them forwards towards Suki.</p><p>"Oh, Zuko, sorry about that," Suki said as she put her fans away. "I forgot how good you are at sneaking around."</p><p>Zuko blinked. "I… I wasn't trying to sneak, but… Uh, anyway, would you like some food?" he asked, offering the plate.</p><p>Suki took the plate. "Thanks, Zuko. Ooh, cabbage wraps, my favorite!"</p><p>"You seem really keyed up, Suki. You sure you don't want me to hang around in case that guy comes back? I don't mind."</p><p>Suki looked up from a bite of cabbage wrap. "Thanks, Zuko, but that's okay. I just want to find a permanent solution to this, and you won't always be with me every time I come back to Kyoshi Island."</p><p>Zuko nodded. "I understand. I wish I could help somehow."</p><p>Suki shrugged. "Thanks. If only there were some way to make him keep his distance. It seems like the only thing that affects him is famous people."</p><p>"I mean, you are one of the heroes of the Hundred Year War. He should really be freaking out around you, too."</p><p>Suki chuckled. "For some reason, he doesn't freak out around Katara or Sokka either. The only people who cause him to get all… foamy… are you and Aang."</p><p>"Well, Aang and I, and Katara and Sokka are all your friends. If there's anything we can do, just let us know." Zuko gave Suki a smile and a pat on the shoulder, and went on his way.</p><p>Suki took another bite of her cabbage wrap and thought for a minute. Zuko did have a point, she was friends with both him and Aang. And they would be happy to help.</p><p>And they seemed to affect her ex in a very… strange way.</p><p>Suki felt the beginnings of an idea form in her head. Maybe her friendship with these people was enough to keep her ex away after all.</p><p>Suki began pacing the perimeter of the festival. She reached an area nearby some houses when she spotted him.</p><p>Her ex stood in an alleyway, observing the festivities from the shadows.</p><p><em>As if he couldn't get any creepier,</em> Suki thought. She began to make her way towards him.</p><p>Suki's ex spotted her and began waving his arms. "Su—"</p><p>Before he could even finish saying her name, she bolted towards him, grabbed his collar, and shoved him against the wall. He grinned a smile that was equal parts creepy, pathetic, and relieved.</p><p>"I knew you'd come back to me!"</p><p>Suki pulled out a war fan and held it towards him, ready to strike.</p><p>"Shut up and listen. For the last time, we are over. And we are never, ever, EVER getting back together. Now, I'm sure you know this already, but I am close friends with both Avatar Aang <em>and</em> Fire Lord Zuko."</p><p>Suki grinned as her ex squeaked and his eyes went wide.</p><p>"The Fire Lord already knows about how you've been annoying me. But if you don't stop harassing me, if you beg me to get back together with you one more time, then I will write a letter to Avatar Aang all about your behavior. Then your greatest hero will see you as the villain. You don't want that, do you?"</p><p>Suki's ex shook his head "no." He was hyperventilating.</p><p>"Good. Oh, and you really should reflect on your behavior. When we were together, you never did anything. You never initiated, never planned to surprise me, nothing. I thought you didn't want to be with me. When I tried to break up, you cried and begged me to stay, and then you still never did anything. It was up to me to pull all the weight in the relationship. Then, you harass me afterwards, begging to get back together, without ever having changed. Just a tip, but women don't typically find that attractive. Now, run along."</p><p>Suki released her ex's collar and he fell to the ground. He got up, rubbing his collarbone, and looked at Suki with fear in his eyes. He promptly turned around and ran.</p><p>Suki placed her hands on her hips and smirked. Finally, he was gone. And it finally seemed like he was gone for good.</p><p>Suki exited the alley and made her way back to the festivities. She saw some other Kyoshi Warriors patrolling the perimeter, and she was sure that they could handle any potential troublemakers. Suki went straight to the food tables to find Sokka.</p><p>He wasn't very hard to find. Sokka was by the meat platters, piling his plate high. Suki called his name and ran up to him. Sokka turned around, happy to see Suki so happy, and he put down his plate and held open his arms.</p><p>Suki jumped into his arms, hugging him tight.</p><p>"Suki! You seem much happier. Is everything going alright?"</p><p>Suki looked into her boyfriend's eyes.</p><p>"I finally did it. My ex is gone for good."</p><p>Sokka's eyes widened and he grabbed Suki's arms. "Did you…" he looked around to make sure no one was listening, before whispering, "…kill him?"</p><p>"What? Sokka, no!" Suki exclaimed. "I told him, if he kept this up, I would tell Aang about his creepy behavior. And that finally scared him off for good!"</p><p>Sokka breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great. Oh, that's awesome!"</p><p>"Sokka, did you really think I was gonna kill him?"</p><p>Sokka shrugged. "You're my awesome warrior girlfriend. It's not out of the realm of possibility."</p><p>Suki grinned and hugged Sokka again. Then, she gave him a kiss.</p><p>"So, how about that dance?" she asked.</p><p>Sokka stepped back and bowed, offering his hand for her to take.</p><p>"After you."</p><p>Laughing, Suki took his hand and led him to the area where everyone was dancing. She and Sokka danced together, and it felt like the rest of the world melted away. They had so much fun, they were still dancing even when the festival ended and most of the people went home.</p><p><em>Best Kyoshi Day ever,</em> thought Suki.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>